


Hold Me Tight, Or Don't

by myxhia



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Title from a Fall Out Boy Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxhia/pseuds/myxhia
Summary: Hwanwoong doesn't like it when his hands feel cold because it makes his whole body shiver. Youngjo, however, is warm, like an old phone that heats up too quickly when used, so Hwanwoong would hold Youngjo by the arms and move his hand when the older's skin temperature drops.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Hold Me Tight, Or Don't

-

Hwanwoong hates the cinema. He claims that they're always too cold and the cold passes through whatever fabric he wears. But Dongju dragged all of them here for the showing of another Frozen movie.

"I want the upper middle seat!" Dongju told Youngjo, who was claiming their tickets for the movie with Geonhak.

"I want whatever is farthest from the air conditioning." Hwanwoong shivered at the mention of aircon.

Meanwhile, Seoho looks a little too excited being able to smuggle in snacks for them. He likes to think the cinema staff doesn't know but they actually just don't care. Keonhee is humming old Frozen songs while composing a tweet.

Youngjo and Geonhak soon came back to the group, in line to go to the theater. Hwanwoong was handed the last ticket by Youngjo.

"The person at the counter said this is the only available seat farthest from the cold. I took adjacent seats, so you won't be alone." Youngjo waved the ticket he had.

Hwanwoong knew it was bullshit. The cinema is cold everywhere. At least he has his human radiator with him later.

Hwanwoong called Seoho to give them some snacks before going their separate ways in the theater. Seoho tried to block the staff's view as he transferred snacks into Hwanwoong's bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh. They won't see."

"There's a security camera right beside us, hyung." Hwanwoong pointed to his right, and there it is, a CCTV directly pointed at them. Seoho just moved to block the camera and continued what he was doing, making Youngjo and Hwanwoong chuckle.

The seat Youngjo got was at the left wing, next to a wall. It was at the same level as the rest of the members, just in different areas. Youngjo took the seat next to the wall.

"Don't fall asleep, Woong-ah." He nudged Hwanwoong.

"I don't fall asleep during movies." Hwanwoong lifted his feet and sat like he was at home, hugging his knees together.

"The last time we went to watch a movie, you fell asleep five minutes in." Youngjo giggled, reminiscing the memory of Hwanwoong head banging because of drowsiness.

"I already watched that movie before we all went out to watch it. I also said I didn't want to go." Hwanwoong put the bag in between the two of them, over the arm rests.

The theater soon filled up with people and the opening trailers started rolling. Hwanwoong removed one of his gloves to eat, but when the cold air hit the back of his hand, he decided against it.

"Youngjo-hyung." He called. Youngjo replied with a 'hmm', keeping his eyes on the big screen.

"Feed me." Hwanwoong asked. Youngjo turned to him.

"Can't you feed yourself?" It was already dark in the theater but Hwanwoong could see that Youngjo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Air too cold. Don't wanna remove my gloves again."

The movie started and the two of them could hear Dongju shushing who they assumed was Geonhak or Keonhee.

Youngjo shook his head but did it anyway, feeding Hwanwoong pieces of popcorn whenever the younger nudged him. Youngjo's fingers felt warm on Hwanwooong's lips whenever it brushed against it occasionally. 

Hwanwoong would exhale into his hands and keep it on his face whenever he felt the cold air hit him. The older checks on him from time to time and sometimes used his own hand to transfer heat on Hwanwoong by placing his hand on Hwanwoong's face at just whatever angle. Hwanwoong didn't complain, he didn't care that one of his eyes was blocked by Youngjo's hand, or how his nose got squished in between. He just liked the warmth. Their shared popcorn was already empty only ten minutes into the movie.

And the moment came, Hwanwoong felt the air penetrate the fabric of his gloves. Hwanwoong hated it. 

"Youngjo-hyung." Hwanwoong whined and reached for Youngjo's hand. The oldest let Hwanwoong take his hand. Hwanwoong sandwiched Youngjo's hand with his hands and it seemed to work just fine, but it wasn't enough. The air hit his neck and it sent shivers down his spine, spreading to his whole body. Youngjo looked at him after he shivered. He moved the bag to his side and moved closer towards Hwanwoong. He placed his free hand on Hwanwoong's neck, holding him gently.

Hwanwoong felt like melting into Youngjo. His position was a bit awkward, so he lowered his feet to the ground, where it was supposed to be anyway, and rested his head on Youngjo's shoulder. The arm rest was hitting his side but he couldn't care because the jacket was thick enough for the arm rest not to hurt him and Youngjo felt so much better.

"This okay? Warm enough" Youngjo whispered.

Hwanwoong wasn't paying much attention to the movie on the screen anymore. He was just feeling Youngjo's warmth.

"Yes. Thank you."

Youngjo's hand on Hwanwoong's neck moved on the younger's cheek, lightly squeezing, as they (at this point Youngjo was the only one paying attention to the movie, really) continued to watch the movie. Hwanwoong could swear that the air hit him every time Elsa used her powers. In his mind, Elsa was right in front of him, blowing him cold air.

Youngjo felt Hwanwoong dip.

"Hey, hey, don't fall asleep." He tapped Hwanwoong's cheeks. Hwanwoong retreated his head from Youngjo's shoulder. Youngjo missed him a little too soon.

"I was not falling asleep." Hwanwoong let go of Youngjo's hand and went back to cradling the seat (which he should not be doing).

"Come back here. I like holding you." Those words came out of Youngjo's mouth like a spring. Hwanwoong didn't move, so Youngjo pulled him by putting his arm around Hwanwoong's shoulders.

"You sulk so quick. You've been hanging out with Dongju too much." Youngjo pressed Hwanwoong against him.

"Like you're any different?"

Youngjo chuckled.

"Shut up and watch the movie." Youngjo covered Hwanwoong's mouth. The younger reacted like a cat, nuzzling into the radiating heat from Youngjo's hand. Hwanwoong's face always felt soft under his touch. He would play with the younger's cheeks and sometimes brush his fingers against his lips.

Youngjo was more than happy to be Hwanwoong's heat radiator. Hwanwoong wasn't the type to be too clingy and this was one of the few times Hwanwoong actually liked being in contact with another human being. Youngjo would move his hand all over Hwanwoong's face and the latter won't complain. It's almost like he could feel him purring.

His hand was on Hwanwoong's neck, feeling his Adam's apple bob constantly, while he focused on the movie. He noticed Hwanwoong suddenly swallowed twice the speed he would. He lightly pinched Hwanwoong's neck to get his attention.

"What is it, Woong?" He whispered, eyes fixed on the screen. He saw Hwanwoong turn to him and the younger leaned in closer to his ear.

"Don't you hear that?" Hwanwoong whispered so low, Youngjo couldn't almost hear it.

"The movie?" Youngjo doesn't know what sound Hwanwoong was talking about because all he could hear was the movie, some people whispering to each other, Hwanwoong's breath against his ear, and the low moaning sounds coming from behind them- _oh_.

A moment of silence between the two of them. Hwanwoong sat properly and rested his head on Youngjo's shoulder again. Youngjo could feel Hwanwoong take deeper and longer breaths. Hwanwoong was affected by the moans coming from the people behind them. He should've known people would be so shameless, making out during a movie meant for kids.

"Do you want to leave?" Youngjo muttered. He felt Hwanwoong shudder at the sudden gush of wind by his ear. Hwanwoong shook his head and looked down at his own gloved hands.

"What do you want to do?" Youngjo ran the back of his fingers on Hwanwoong's cheek. Hwanwoong played with the fabric of his gloves like it was the most entertaining thing ever.

"Baby, tell me." Youngjo placed a thumb on Hwanwoong's chin. Hwanwoong's breath hitched. Youngjo already had an idea what Hwanwoong would've liked to do.

"Are your hands cold?"

Hwanwoong nodded.

"Do you want to put them somewhere warm?"

Hwanwoong nodded again. Youngjo found him cute like this, too shy to speak what he wanted. So he did all the talking and would just answer, making it easier for the two of them.

"You can put them wherever you like." Youngjo reached for Hwanwoong's left hand and removed the glove. Hwanwoong quivered and lifted his right leg on the seat, hoping it was enough to block the view of the person seated three seats away from them. Youngjo parted his legs. It looked so inviting when Hwanwoong side-eyed him. Hwanwoong slowly reached for Youngjo's thigh. It was warm in contrast to his cold hand. His hand inched dangerously towards Youngjo's clothed dick, fingers pressing on the fabric.

Youngjo was getting impatient and just took Hwanwoong's hand and placed it on his crotch, squeezing Hwanwoong's hand against his cock, showing him what he wanted to be done.

Hwanwoong bit his lower lip and he continued rubbing Youngjo. The older still isn't hard and it was his goal to make him so.

"You're so fucking naughty." Youngjo whispered and then planted a kiss on the side of Hwanwoong's head. He liked how Hwanwoong worked him, his tiny hand putting enough pressure to pump him through his pants. If he could, he'd whip out his dick then and there so Hwanwoong could make him cum and he can watch Hwanwoong lick off his fingers. The image in his head plus the hand on his crotch made him hard in no time. He looked at Hwanwoong and saw the man smiling at himself— being successful at making Youngjo hard.

Hwanwoong lifted his head with a pout on his face. "Do you want to go out of here? I want to—" he cut off himself to gaze at Youngjo's bulge and back to the older's eyes.

"Do it here." Youngjo teased. He used his free hand to lift Hwanwoong's chin and give him a quick kiss on the lips, just enough for Hwanwoong to be embarrassed at the affection.

The couple behind them were still at it and it was tempting Hwanwoong to say yes.

"No. Not here." Hwanwoong managed to answer, although he wanted to, he couldn't risk it.

"Then, would you be a good baby and wait until the movie's over?"

This was a dilemma for Hwanwoong. He would've even sucked Youngjo right there if he asked again. But he didn't want to be kicked out of the cinema for being immodest, so he nodded.

Hwanwoong's hand stayed on Youngjo's crotch, feeling him limp against his hand, only to rub him again. The build-up of release makes Youngjo annoyed and an annoyed Youngjo makes a better fucker, so Hwanwoong kept doing it. Youngjo didn't say anything and would just give him tiny kisses from time to time, until the movie ended.

Youngjo took out his phone to text the others. He told them to go find a place to eat and he'll just go back to the car because Hwanwoong forgot something.

Hwanwoong had no idea what he got himself into and just followed Youngjo out of the theater. Youngjo was silent and was practically dragging Hwanwoong around the mall. The sky outside was already dark and a flood of people were around. To be honest, Youngjo didn't know where to take Hwanwoong to suck his aching dick.

"Where are we going?" Hwanwoong kept up with Youngjo's pace. Youngjo ignored the question and pulled Hwanwoong to a big clothing store. He pulled some clothes before dragging Hwanwoong again to one of their dressing rooms.

The dressing rooms in this store were perfect. A small room with a door lock and giant mirror. The camera outside the rooms definitely saw the two of them coming inside, but they didn't care. No one checks the monitors unless they have to play it back for a crime anyway.

Youngjo threw the clothes by the door after locking it. Hwanwoong just stood in place and watched him.

"Kneel." Youngjo sounded angry, but not as angry as the raging boner in his pants. Hwanwoong obliged and sat on the floor, his legs in an M position.

"You sit like a bitch." Youngjo huffed as he undid his pants. Hwanwoong looked up at him pouting at the insult. It was the perfect height, his mouth was right in front of Youngjo's cock without having to hunch his back.

"Look at the mirror." Youngjo ordered.

Hwanwoong looked at the mirror beside and there he watched Youngjo's hand on his dick, and the other reaching for his face. Youngjo held him by the jaw and he gladly opened his mouth for him. His head was turned to face the older's boner. He could smell the wetness at its tip. His mind told him to grip on something and he held on Youngjo's thighs. He looked up at Youngjo and the man gave him a lopsided grin.

Hwanwoong started with kitten licks, tasting him.

"We have no time, Hwanwoong. Fucking suck me now."

The order gave him chills, that went straight to his own dick. The slight aggression turned him on, but he paid no attention to himself. He wanted to relieve Youngjo instead. So, he slapped Youngjo's hand away and replaced it with his hand. He pumped Youngjo's dick and stared at him while he licked its underside before taking him all in his mouth. Hwanwoong sucked him halfway, while his hand did the other half. He'd go all the way down until Youngjo's dick hit the back of his throat, just to hear Youngjo's breathy grunts. He removed his hand from Youngjo's dick, to his thighs, pulling him. He could feel Youngjo fight the urge to thrust into his mouth and he wasn't having and of it.

The cold air met Youngjo's dick when Hwanwoong moved away to speak.

"Are you going to fuck my mouth or what?"

Hwanwoong almost regretted saying it because Youngjo quickly put both his hands behind Hwanwoong's head and pushed his dick back in Hwanwoong's mouth, shocking him, cutting off the airway momentarily. But Youngjo didn't move immediately. He let Hwanwoong ease into him before fucking his mouth mercilessly.

Hwanwoong hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue under Youngjo's dick whenever he pulled and braced his throat whenever the other pushed in. He was distracted momentarily when his phone vibrated in his pocket, it was probably the others asking where were they, but was instantly brought back to his attention on the dick in his mouth when Youngjo pulled his face to the base for a few seconds, his nose hitting the trimmed hair, before the thrusting in him, Youngjo's dick hitting the back of his throat.

Hwanwoong wanted to ask when he was going to cum, to tease him, but Youngjo didn't give his mouth a break, so he just let it vibrate out his mouth, to Youngjo's dick. The older was barely muffling his moans and almost let one slip when he felt the vibrations.

"Fuck. Woong." Youngjo jerked his head backwards, savoring the feeling of Hwanwoong's warm mouth around him.

Hwanwoong pinched him on the ass, signaling him to keep quiet. Just any louder would make someone check up on them, not that he cares so much when Youngjo's tip is hitting the back of his throat, the stretch making him feel like floating.

Youngjo removed a hand from Hwanwoong's head and supported himself on the wall behind him, leaning forward, careful to not let Hwanwoong's head hit the wall as he moved in powerful thrusts.

Hwanwoong side-eyed the mirror, his eyes landing on Youngjo looking down on him, sweat beads threatening to fall. He took a glance at himself, mouth full of dick, hair disheveled. He looked even smaller like this-

"Fuck, I'm cumming."

Youngjo came. He pushed deeper and made steady sloppy thrusts, some of his release escaping at either side of Hwanwoong's mouth.

Hwanwoong took deep breaths as Youngjo rode his high still inside him. When Youngjo removed his grip on the back of his head, he pulled away, leaving the tip of Youngjo's cock in between his lips and rubbing the length, sucking the tip like boba. 

"Enough." Youngjo pulled his cock away and tucked himself in. Hwanwoong glared at him and gave him a few rubs while he was buttoning his pants. Youngjo didn't mind being turned on again because it's going to go back to Hwanwoong anyway, in this case, in him.

Hwanwoong got up from sitting and stretched out, wriggling away the freak that had awoken in him. Youngjo wiped around Hwanwoong's mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket, and Hwanwoong just stayed still.

"I love you, baby." Youngjo was looking intently into the younger's eyes, his eyes forming to crescents, as well as his lips. Hwanwoong looked away but buries his face in Youngjo's neck, arms around the older.

"I love you, too." He said, Youngjo chuckled, patting his back.

"Walk of shame with me?" Youngjo held out his hand when Hwanwong let go of the hug.

"Let's run." Hwanwoong took Youngjo's hand, holding on tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @myxhia_oneus


End file.
